Give Me Something To Believe In
by gorillabaseball
Summary: Jean needed some reassurance. Taken from one of my tumblr accounts.


Mikasa liked to keep to herself. Her face rarely ever showed her emotions and that was how she had been since the day he had met her. He wasn't complaining. Jean loved her, all of her, all her strengths and her flaws.

He tried his best to show her that, show her how much he cared for her. But honestly, sometimes he wished that she would show him how much she cared for him. That is, if she did reciprocate his feelings.

They've been together for three months already, but he still had his doubts. You couldn't blame him though. He was always the one to initiate the hugs, the kisses, the embarrassingly sweet words that slipped out of his mouth. She would just go along with it. Jean needed some reassurance.

So when he had been forcefully pulled by his collar into his own room, he was more than surprised.

"What-" He was cut off when the hand that had pulled him in pushed him onto his bed.

It took a while for Jean's eyes to get used to the lighting but when he did, he immediately knew who it was.

The girl in front of him was none other than his Mikasa. She was staring at him, nothing but a red scarf and his button down covering her soft, creamy skin.

"M-Mikasa?!" His cheeks burned red as his blood pooled down at the sight of his girlfriend.

Was she planning to? Jean went lightheaded at the thought. Shit. He was not expecting this. He had never had sex before, he would lie if he said that he hadn't thought about it with Mikasa, but a sudden nervousness rose within him at the thought.

"What are you-" His voice was higher than usual at the enticing sight before him. His eyes roamed absentmindedly. His shirt did little to cover her, her toned legs revealed to him clearly.

Her fingers pulled up her scarf to cover the blush on her cheeks at his obvious ogling."Do you…not want me anymore?" Her voice was soft and quiet.

The words were muffled by the fabric, but Jean understood what she had asked.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not expecting the words to come out of her mouth.

Her own brows were furrowed, her eyes looking to the ground. Jean sat up on the bed, grabbing her wrist, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Why would you ask that?" Jean was genuinely worried for her if she thought that he didn't want her. He would want her no matter what. Even if she was reckless, stubborn, and the only responses he got from her were a silent blush on her cheeks.

"You've been avoiding me." They haven't been seeing each other lately, and he was always busy with something." If you don't want me, I understand. I'm difficult and cold. I'm not a good girlfriend and I don't show you much affection."

"Shut up." Her eyes widened at his reply, before he body was yanked down onto the bed, onto his own, their limbs tangled together.

"How many times do I have to tell you I love you for you to understand?" He whispered the question in her ear.

Mikasa merely blushed, enjoying the warmth of his body. His hands were massaging circles in her back.

"I know you're difficult, but maybe I want a challenge." Jean couldn't believe the corny words that were coming out of his mouth but he didn't care as long as she understood that he didn't care and that all he cared about was the fact that he loved her."If you're cold, I'll make you warm."

Jean sighed."I'm sorry for making you worry. Commander Irvin's just been working me like a dog ever since he agreed to train me. I promise I'll make time for us."

"Mikasa, I love you." The words were said tenderly, his whole heart poured into them.

The reassuring words seemed to be working because Mikasa had turned silent in his arms, her tense body melting onto his.

She lifted her face up to look at him. There was a sincere smile on his face that showed her just how honest his words were.

Mikasa tilted her head down, placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. Jean's eyes widened. She was never one to initiate these types of things and it caught him completely off guard.

"I love you too." She whispered softly against his lips, her cheeks ablaze. Jean felt everything in him go hot at her words, feeling as though he might explode in a flurry of emotions.

His arms wound around her suddenly, pulling her against him until there was no room between them. Jean held onto her tightly, blushing furiously, scared that she was just an elaborate dream he had conjured up and he would wake up from it at any second.

"You're too much." He said to her. Only she could make him feel such things, so powerfully. It should scare him, how much power she held over him, but he had no choice but to give in to her.

She shifted against him, a smile on her face. She had been afraid before, of giving her heart to him, but he never failed to take those fears away.

Mikasa let herself relax into him, they lay silently on Jean's bed with only their shallow breathing and thumping heartbeats to break the silence.

She sat up when she felt something strange move against her.

When Jean saw her sit up on his body, practically straddling him, he then remembered how sparsely she was dressed, making him feel hot again.

"Jean." She asked, confusion on her face. "What's that?" Mikasa was pointing to the tent that his pants had made.

Her index finger touched it curiously, eliciting a groan from him.

She would be the death of him, he swore.


End file.
